


In space

by DarkestTruffle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTruffle/pseuds/DarkestTruffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place on the ship from jail break/ the return. Jasper is horny and the ship is just full of people waiting to (unwilllingly) give her pleasure. Jasper x everyone on the ship. major non con warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	In space

(sorry :/ not sorry I gave them tenta-dicks, also this was written waaaaay before back to the barn so pearls home world job is not correct and I'm not changing it because I'm not re writing her whole scene. like this is late july/early august old. I just didnt have an aooo account to post it with and i doubt any other site would accept this ) 

"N-nuhgh! No! " Peridot pulled away from the rough hands on her hips, glaring at the orange gem. "Why are you doing this?? You have those prisoners to mess with ! Go harass them!" She almost whines. She dosn't have the authority to command Jasper to leave her alone but maybe she'll get lucky. 

"Yea." Jasper grins stepping back, Peridot breathing a sigh of relief as she turned to leave. "I think I will- hell if one of them turns out to be really fun maybe Yellow Diamond will let me keep her; than I wont have to waste my time with you anymore."

"Excellent idea, I'll type up the request my self- now go! The ship doesn't fly it's self!" She encouraged, sagging with relief when Jasper disappeared from view. She really hated doing /that/ with anyone , especially the over grown warrior.

Jasper grinned wondering where to head first. She paused at an intersection. Right would lead her to that Pearl and the Amethyst. Left the Ruby and Rose and straight ahead the Lapis Lasulie and the Sapphire. 

"What are we gonna do Pearl?!" A voice echoed down the hallway and she turned, the choice made up for her. She went right , heading for the voice. 

"Hello."She grinned as she came into view of the two grinning at the expressions of fear on both their faces. "Mm looks like I can have some fun after all. Dance for me Pearl." She grins , crossing striped arms expectantly. Pearl got to her feet a bit nervously , awkwardly beginning to pirouette around the small room she was trapped in. 

"Not like that." Jasper growled. "Like a Pearl- and fix that outfit." she said practically leering. "Lets see your 'official uniform'."

Pearl looked past the gem at Amethyst on the other side of the hallway, cheeks flushing brightly . "Turn around."

"No can do P. Do what the nice lady says." She snickers wondering just what has the thin gem so flustered. 

Pearl groans, opening her mouth to argue but is interrupted by a balled up fist punching the wall of her cell. 

"NOW!"Jasper growls. 

Pearl closes her eyes shifting her clothes to her traditional garb, a pink triangular shirt and loose baby blue harem pants, both see through fabric with open backs held on simply by a few ties. 

"Daym."Amethyst eyes were huge as she began watching her dance. Jasper grinned watching her work and gyrate, blue nipples visible through the shirt and small blue tinted slit coming into view every time she lifted a leg or did a split. 

All too soon the front of Jasper's pants begin to wiggle and she faded them away beginning to paw the now excited striped gentical. Pearl eyes the thing wearily, praying to the goddesses that Jasper didn't try to come in her cell and try to use that thing. It was as thick as one of her thighs and just as long. 

She continued to dance, eyes closing and lips pursed as she tried to forget her audience, continuing her seductive motions, the steps she preformed hundreds of times on home world, using her spear as a stripper on Earth would use a pole. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this."Jasper grinned and they both looked to Amethyst, an amused smile on her face.

 

"Yea whatever." The purple gem crosses her arms looking away. "So sue me."

"I have a better plan." She walked twords her, opening the shield door and grabbing her by the forearm before she could run. She dragged her the few steps to Pearls cell, the purple gem struggling against the vice grip. Jasper threw her in there, knocking over Pearl in the process. 

"Lets see the next part of that dance."

Pearl shuddered but made her way to Jasper grinding and moving on the writhing tentacle, quick movements of her hips not allowing it any entrance despite its best attempts. Her eyes stayed closed, a few tears seeping out. She couldn't bare to look at either of them. 

Jasper moaned pulling her harder against her while she was facing away, nibbling sharply at her neck. She ground against her ass as one thick hand lifted a leg, two fingers of the other hand snaking around and pushing into the exposed snatch easily accessible thanks to the lack of covering on her gauzy pants . "No." Pearl whispered. "P-please don't." It was more a sob than actual words, her whole body shaking as the sharp nailed fingers invaded her. 

"Stop it!!" Amethyst snapped, standing up. She was enjoying watching Pearl blush and be embarrassed but this was too far. 

Amethyst was the youngest of the gems and as a result she had never been sexually active with any of them but she had learned about fingering from Vidalia. "Get off of her!"She tried to yank Jasper's arm away from Pearl but it didn't budge, the white gem yelping as Jasper forced a third finger in. 

"Back off or it's you who's getting it." She grinned , pushing them roughly in and out of the sobbing Pearl. 

"Fine than, I don't care."Amethyst scoffed. "I like it- she don't." 

"Really now?" Jasper chuckled , throwing the Pearl off her and sitting down . "Come on than , on my lap. You-" She kicked lazily at the Pearl. "Entertain us, don't stop dancing."

The purple gem didn't see the big deal as she walked over , making her pants and boxers disperse at the gruff order of the horny orange gem and sitting in her lap. Jasper begin fingering her as they watched Pearl, the dancing gem so out of sorts she was repeatedly faltering and missing steps. 

One, two, three fingers were stuffed Amethyst's plump snatch , earning a soft moan with every thrust and a hiss of pain when ever one of the nails caught. "JEEZE BE CAREFUL!" Amethyst snapped, earning a rough bite on her shoulder. Despite the discomfort her thick gentical was snaking out as well and she blushed harder , reaching one hand down instinctively to play with it. 

Pearl felt horrible. What kind of friend was she to so gladly allow Amethyst to take her place? No mater how horrible she thought it was she couldn't bring her self to protest, just dancing as she was told.

As the large muscular gem fingered the smaller purple one her gentical rubbed over her ass hole before slowly starting to worm in , causing Amethyst to jump and try to pull away. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She asked, she hadn't known to be prepared for anything like this and she cried out in pain as it kept pushing deeper. "What are you - ah- OW STOP STOP! What are you doing?!?" She began thrashing around earning only another sharp bite and catching the walls of her pussy repeatedly on those nails. 

"Fucking you - do not stop dancing or you're next." The second half was directed at the pearl who had paused, hugging her self as the spectical unfolded. Pearl went back to dancing as Jasper thrust her hips up , embedding the rest of her length in the purple gem, letting it wriggle about inside the now moaning gem- the sounds falling from Amehyst's lips defiantly not pleasure. 

She bucked up into the purple gem until she was close before pulling out , motioning to the pearl and the floor. Pearl knew what was expected of her and hated it, dropping to her knees with her mouth open feeling her stomach dry heave at the streaks of purple plood smeared over the orange appendage. Still she just did as was asked. It was just like being back home thousands of years ago. She kept her mouth open as Jasper went over the edge, filling up her mouth and coating her face and chest. 

Pearl swallowed it down in disgust like she'd been trained to, finally opening those blue eyes to meet Jasper's vile grin. 

"This is going to be a fun trip." The gem laughed before letting her self out of the room. Pearl decapchaloged a box of baby wipes, already wiping her self clean with trembling hands as she headed for Amethyst. "Y-you..?" She was so shaken up she could barely speak. 

Amethyst nodded, taking a wipe and beginning to clean herself. "Yea I'm fine- my ass hole just hurts like hell!" She glared in the direction of the door. "Freak!."

Sapphire shook her head, another vision coming almost as fast as this one fadded. 

"N-nuhgh! No! " Peridot pulled away from the rough hands on her hips, glaring at the orange gem. "Why are you doing this?? You have those prisoners to mess with ! Go harass them!" She almost whines. She dosn't have the authority to command Jasper to leave her alone but maybe she'll get lucky. 

"Yea." Jasper grins stepping back, Peridot breathing a sigh of relief as she turned to leave. "I think I will- hell if one of them turns out to be really fun maybe Yellow Diamond will let me keep her than I wont have to waste my time with you anymore."

"Excellent idea, I'll type up the request my self- now go! The ship doesn't fly it's self!" She encouraged, sagging with relief when Jasper disappeared from view. She really hated doing /that/ with anyone , especially the over grown warrior.

Jasper grinned wondering where to head first. She paused at an intersection. Right would lead her to that Pearl and the Amethyst. Left the Ruby and Rose and straight ahead the Lapis Lasulie and the Sapphire. 

She goes left twords the red and pink gems, wondering which one was more deserving of her attention at the moment. All is quiet and she reaches Steven's cell first, throwing open the door and stepping inside. Steven's still on the ground asleep and she rolls him over, causing him to wake up in the process. 

"Shift back- this form is too small for what I need to do!." Jasper growled. 

"No no no." Sapphire clenched her eye shut trying to push the vision from her head. She didn't want to see this one - she couldn't stomach this. Watching the others was bad enough. 

The vision refused to leave though.

"What are you talking about?" Steven looked at her confused. 

"I will wreck this form Rose- change back unless that's what you want." She reached between "rose's" legs rubbing her through the pants. 

"W-what? This is my form and I'm not Rose! She's my mom!" Steven exclaimed, trying to scoot away. 

"Mom?"

"Yes I'm her son I'm not Ro- please stop touching me like that it's weird!!" Steven closed his legs against Jasper's hand. 

Jasper let him push her hand away, busy taking in the new information. "You are not Rose Quartz?"

"I'm Steven. Steven Ouartz Universe. Rose is only half of me."

"You are her geode- her off spring." She adds the second part at the confused look on his face. 

"Yea." He looks at her. 

"Well were is she?" She presses leaning in close to his face. 

"She's dead." Steven mumbles, backing away. "She died having me." He rubs his arm nervously, letting out a little "OH!" of shock as he is picked up and suddenly being carried away. 

"Hey where are we going?" He doesn't even try to get away , just situating him self more comfortable in the striped gem's hold. She is easily carrying him trough the halls with one arm, situated upright. 

"This is not Rose Quartz." Jasper announces to Peridot as she enters the control room. 

"I know, it is the Steven." She says with barley a glance up. 

"Well turn this ship around! I'm not taking THIS home- don't you have a job to do?"

"I do but you decided this was more important." She reminded, already turning the ship around.

"Some one's got quite the mouth on her today - maybe we should put it to better use?" 

The vision faded away naturally as it reached too far in the future and Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Steven made it through that alright. 

Again she probed the future for a different possibility and found Jasper heading down the same hallway but this time there was singing somewhere off in the distance causing the red gem to frantically try to escape her cell. The noise caught Jasper's attention and she by passed the sleeping half human going instead to Ruby's cell. 

"no no no." Sapphires hands tightened on her skirts as the vision played out in her head. 

"get away from the door." Jasper ordered. 

"NO WAY! WHERES SAPPHIRE?" Ruby screamed and Jasper didn't answer, shutting off the door long enough to step through and kicking Ruby back hard when she tried to run past, the small red gem hitting the back of the cell and bouncing to land on the floor. She groaned, getting to her feet. 

"look at how weak you are with out your counterpart." Jasper sneered. "My cock's bigger than you, no wonder you stay fused all the time- overcompensating big time."

"Shut up!!!" Ruby growled. "What are you even doing in here?! I'm not telling you anything!" 

"Telling me?" Jasper laughed. "That's hardly what I want." She stepped froward, picking the small red gem up by the arm only to be rewarded with a burn where she touched her. "OW YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" She dropped her, looking at her injured hand. 

Ruby grinned triumphant for a second before Jasper turned, not even putting up a fight. 

"Fine - I'll fuck little blue instead or maybe your fearless leader- even though she is in that odd form." She sounded nonchalant, sure the Ruby would cave. 

"Sa-sapphy, Steven, no wait! "She ran back to Jasper grabbing her wrist and pulling at it. "It's me you're here for, just - just do it ok?"

"Really now?" She picked her up, one had already pulling at the shorts, puling them down and tossing them to the side were they poofed from exsistance. 

Ruby swallowed shaking even as she nodded, un able to help but close her legs as her red panties were exposed. Jasper yanked them down as well, catching one of Ruby's boots, both of the articles poofing as they hit the ground. She said nothing though just shaking and tears starting to fall. One beefy finger pushed up in her and she cried out a second added to her tiny hole making her breath catch as she mumbled a string of curses under her breath.

"This is nothing." Jasper rolled her eyes, red blood staring to leak out at a third finger. 

"Just do it and get it over with." Ruby choked out. "I havn't got all damn DAAAAYYY!!" She screamed as Jasper complied , shoving her entire gentical up inside the tiny red gem at once, the bottoms stomach bulging out almost comically as her intimates were stretched mercilessly. 

"Burn me and I'll crush you and your little lover." Jasper reminded before beginning to move in and out , slower than she normally would because this gem was literally fitting her like a sleeve. She kept both hands on Ruby, one of her thumbs stroking her self through the over stretched wall. 

Rubys own gentical wriggled out, not from pleasure but simply not having room inside her stomach. It moved weakly, not in the mood to actually be active. Ruby her self was sobbing, hands clutching the two holding her up to help support her body weight and mind focusing on not scalding the assaulting gem as instinct was telling her to. 

Sapphire was sobbing as this vision played out, the sound echoing down the hall softly. This one was the worst yet, there was no way this could be the reality that came true. 

In the vision Jasper was getting close , movements becoming more violent and erratic before she pulled out, holding the ruby a little bit away so she could spray her with cum, laughing like it was hilarious as it ran in streams down her body. 

She let go, letting Ruby fall to the ground with abandon, leaving the room. The vision ended with Ruby poofing into dust only seconds after the brute left, leaving behind her shining gem. 

Sapphire sobbed into her gloves, taking few minutes to gather her self before once again probing the future. She didn't want to keep seeing these horrors but there had to be a future out there were they survived, were they made it off this accursed ship whole and un molested. 

So once again she reaches out finding a future were she wasn't singing when Jasper reached the junction but started loudly as she made her way down the hall , causing her to turn down the other hall, reaching Lapis Lasuli's cell first. She looks in and considers it but dosnt stop. She'd had her way with the informant so many times already all the water gem does any more is cower in the corner. No. She passes by the cell heading twods the singing.

Jasper grins as she approaches Sapphire's cell, opening the door. Sapphire does not move, she remains standing in the middle of the room , hands clasped, the physical contact with her self helping keep her resolve. "Hello." She greets, proud of how calm she sounds. 

"Hello blue." She sneers, letting her self in. Sapphire backs up a bit , legs clenching tight in fear beneath the voluminous skirt. 

"Ready to get fucked by a real gem?" She grinned, making her pants disappear. 

"Yes please, I didn't realize you were bringing Ruby in here." Even knowing it isn't the best response she cant help the quip falling from her lips.

"I mean me smart ass! " She snapped, smacking her hard. Sapphire falls back, the taste of blood on her tongue. Sapphire just closes her eye as jasper is on top of her, one huge hand pinning her hands above her head- the other ripping off her pantaloons and throwing them away, ordering her to get rid of the skirt. 

She listens silently, letting her legs fall open to reveal her blue petite cunt. "Look at this little thing." Jasper laughs , jamming a finger up inside the cold slit. "I can barely fit one finger, doesn't little red ever pound this thing ?" 

Sapphire doesn't answer, holding her breath to keep from making a sound as a second finger is added. Not getting the response she hoped for she brings up a third finger, pushing harder when she is surprised to find a ridiculous amount of resistance. 

"S-STOP." Sapphire screamed,silence breaking instantly, pain unlike anything she's ever felt coursing through her. "That- That one's not in my pussy." She screamed, tears falling as the finger wiggled making her scream again. "That's my liquid waste hole - p-put it with the others PLEAASE." She screams the last word as Jasper laughs pushing it even deeper. "STOP STOPSTOP IF YOU KEEP IT UP I- STOP OR I'LL POOF!!" She was near hysterical, sobbing and writhing around when Jasper finally stilled, not pulling out yet but stopping her movements.

"Stop that!" Jasper growled as her whole hand was engulfed in ice, fingers feeling like they would freeze solid inside her. 

"I- I can't it's a natural reaction." She whimpered, balled up fist hiding her face. "Oh go-godesses."

Jasper growls. "Well you better find a way to stop it or you WILL regret it." She pushed her finger the rest of the way in, rolling her eyes at the scream that left Sapphires lips. 

"Please." She sobbed. "If you actually want t-to hav- have your way with me you can't. I wont survive this a-and you will have to wait until I reform." She tried to make coherent words and tried not to move, despite her body wanting to squirm like mad. 

Jaspers finger moved again and she screamed. "Shut up!" She growled, "I'm taking it out!"

Sapphire pressed both her gloved hands over her mouth, tying to muffle the noises of pure agony that fell from her lips. Jaspers fingers removed she whimpered, moving to close her legs but regretting it instantly leaving them splayed wide open, blood no doubt running to freeze on the floor. 

Jasper sits there watching her, lazily playing with her tentacle like dick and she wait's for her to calm down enough not to freeze her . Finally she loses patience, growling at the gem. "ARE YOU READY YET?"

Sapphire didn't answer, rubbing at the tears running down her face. Jasper rolled her eyes, straddling her and starting to push her huge member up into her cunt. She whimpered, eye clenched tight as Jasper begin fucking her hard. Not soon enough she feels her pushing in as deep as she can, emptying her load into her. She leaves the room and Sapphire lays back, poofing as the other small gem had.

Ugh. Sapphire shudders, hands reaching down to cover her self in horror. She did not want that to happen. 

There had to be at least one decent future out there, didn't there?

Terrified of what she might see but having no other alternative she probes the future . Finding one were she starts singing soon, were it annoys peridot making her complain effectively keeping jasper close long enough that the orange gem decides she's rather fuck the pilot, her singing alerting Ruby who in turn wakes up Steven who sets them all free. 

Yes, yes, yes! She grins ecstatic to find a future that is ok. Gathering her senses she begins to sing.


End file.
